


Divertissement

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Salvation [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blizzard sucks at writing Sylvanas, Blizzard sucks at writing a lot of things actually, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fuck 8.1.5, I'm Horde but I love Jaina so fucking much, Jaina just really wants her wife to fuck her, Katherine crashes a date, Like for real there's so much smut, Might add a third chapter, Post-B.O.D., Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Standalone, Strap-On, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Uh, I suck at summaries, so here are some story quotes that basically sum up this smutfest:“Wet enough?” she asked.Her wife regarded the toy. “Very much so.”“I meant you, babe.”“So did I, darling.”Btw yes, there’s another chapter now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I'm back again, this time with like 6k words of smut because why tf not? I also put this, How It Ends, and Surprises into a series because I'm planning on adding more tales for these characters in the future, all within this established timeline. I wrote a reply to a comment on Surprises about a possible future installment that will be about Jaina struggling with her own mortality and how she's planning on dealing with the fact that, barring a disaster as Katherine briefly talked about with Sylvanas, she will be gone before her wife. Assuming I end up writing that at some point, it's going to likely end up depressing af and I'm not sure how even _I'm_ going to deal with Jaina's mortality. I love her, I don't want her to go anywhere. Fuck that.
> 
> ANYWAY, moving away from depressing shit, here's some straight-up smut pretty much because I felt like it. I had an idea that I wanted to explore and I wanted to put Jaina in a bit of an uncomfortable position (ahem) and have some fun. Enjoy, ladies and gents, and uh... probably bring a towel.
> 
> This story is standalone, but there are callbacks and references to the other stories, but this can definitely be enjoyed without reading the other works. It's just a hella smutty little story that doesn't really need a lot of context with regard to the other stories in the series.
> 
> Also [mood music](https://youtu.be/68NM1axZ9XE), basically listened to this song on repeat for a good while as I wrote the story.

Jaina awakened, lying on her back, and stretched her arms. She reached for her wife, only to find Sylvanas’ side of the bed empty.

“Sylv?” she called.

“In the kitchen, darling. Come get some tea, I want to talk to you about something.”

“Are the kids awake?”

“They’re with your mother. I dropped them off early this morning.”

“Ooh…” Jaina said, licking her lips. A shiver of desire ran down her spine and an involuntary moan escaped her throat. “In that case, come back to bed. We’ve been so busy lately with the kids, we haven’t had much time for each other.”

“Mmm,” Sylvanas murmured, “that’s actually what I want to talk to you about.”

Jaina was intrigued. She slipped out of bed and sauntered into the kitchen. Sylvanas was pouring two cups of tea, her back to Jaina.

“Morning,” Jaina said, a seductive note in her voice, leaning casually against the wall.

Sylvanas glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened. She almost dropped the kettle of boiling water she was holding and she carefully set it down. She cleared her throat and turned around, all rational thought gone. Jaina was wearing a sly smirk and nothing else. She stroked her neck then let her hand drift slowly down, pausing to twist a nipple with her fingertips.

Trying to collect herself, Sylvanas said, “Oh, Proudmoore, what am I going to do with you?”

Jaina was still touching herself. She pressed her palm to the quivering muscles of her stomach, following an invisible line downwards, stopping just short of her sex. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Sylvanas licked her lips and cleared her throat. “I have something for you, darling.” There was a small gift-wrapped box on the table and Sylvanas slid it towards Jaina with a smirk.

Jaina dropped her hands and raised an eyebrow at Sylvanas. She walked over to the table and picked up the box. Shooting a glance at her wife, she asked, “What’s the occasion?”

“Open it,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina smiled slightly and lifted the lid. Her mouth fell open and she looked up at Sylvanas in surprise. “I... I’m not sure what to say...”

“Say you’ll try it today. We’re going out and we’re going to have a little fun.”

Jaina picked up the relatively compact vibrator and turned it over in her hand. Realization dawned on her and she shook her head. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Maybe,” Sylvanas said, smirking.

“No,” she said firmly, placing the toy back in the box and setting it down on the table.

“I think you might enjoy it, dear.”

“In the comfort of our bedroom, sure. Not in public.”

Sylvanas picked up the box and took out the vibrator. She opened her mouth and sucked on it, her eyes holding Jaina’s gaze. Jaina involuntarily bit her lip as she watched, arousal beginning to pool at her center.

“We can try it once, darling, and if you don’t enjoy it, we won’t do it again. Just... indulge me.” Sylvanas gave her a sweet look and Jaina melted.

“Fine,” she said. “Just once. I doubt I’ll even finish because I’ll be so nervous.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Oh, you’ll come, my dear. I’ll make sure of it.”

Jaina opened her mouth to reply, then closed it and swallowed hard. Sylvanas sounded so certain that Jaina could not help but be turned on. She knew if she reached a hand between her legs now that she would find herself soaked and her clit swollen and aching to be touched.

“When were you planning for us to go out?” she asked. She found herself hoping that her wife would fuck her now, so that she would be more relaxed when they left, but somehow she figured Sylvanas was not planning to do so.

Sylvanas moved so that she was inches from Jaina and slipped a cool hand between her wife’s legs, fingers gently parting lower lips and brushing Jaina’s burning clit.

Jaina grasped a chair to steady herself as her eyes shut tight and her breath caught in her throat.

Sylvanas rubbed her clit for a few more moments, then moved down near her entrance, coating her fingers in Jaina’s arousal. She looked up at Jaina, regarding her with interest. If Sylvanas wanted, she could make her wife come inside of a minute. She felt herself begin to grow aroused and she shifted her legs, wetness lightly glazing her panties.

She had lost count over the years just how many times Jaina had been at her mercy, wanting her desperately, needing to come. Sylvanas had always obliged her... just not right away. She would tease and make Jaina writhe and shake and cry out and, if the mood struck, beg for release.

Sylvanas smiled. Today was going to be fun.

The banshee stilled her fingers and Jaina breathed shakily. “Babe?” she asked and her voice sounded far away.

“Hmm?” Sylvanas asked sweetly.

“Please,” Jaina murmured.

“What do you want?” Sylvanas whispered hoarsely, catching Jaina’s lower lip between her teeth and giving it a soft bite.

Jaina swallowed hard as Sylvanas relinquished her lip. “You know what I want, Sylv,” she said quietly.

“Do I?” Sylvanas asked, lips twisting into a smirk. She gave Jaina’s clit a merciful flick with a chilled finger and she saw her wife’s knees almost give out. She pulled Jaina close with her free hand to steady her.

“You always do this,” Jaina said, sounding defeated.

“Not always, darling.” She gave Jaina’s clit another flick and slipped one finger inside.

Jaina inhaled sharply. She was struggling to get close, Sylvanas almost torturing her with her languid fingers.

Sylvanas kissed Jaina deeply, their tongues entwining. The banshee pulled back and said softly, “Tell me what you want, Jaina. Be specific and I’ll give you anything you ask.”

Jaina drew in a shuddering breath and exhaled very slowly. She mulled over Sylvanas’ words and, if it was possible, felt herself grow even more aroused than she already was.

“Okay,” she breathed, “I’ll play along.”

“Good girl.”

“Kiss my neck,” she began, “then bite it, but don’t leave a mark.”

Sylvanas licked her lips, intrigued and more than a little excited. She followed Jaina’s instructions, raining chilled kisses up and down the mage’s neck, then giving her soft bites, mindful not to bruise the skin.

She smiled and looked at Jaina expectantly.

Jaina thought for a moment and said, “Squeeze my breasts, lick them, suck them. Bite my nipples, but not too hard.”

Sylvanas dutifully turned her attention to Jaina’s breasts, withdrawing her hand from between Jaina’s legs and raising it to her mouth to lick off the mage’s juices.

Jaina grasped Sylvanas’ hand before it reached the banshee’s tongue and shook her head. “Now did I say you could do this?”

Sylvanas opened her mouth to protest, then quickly closed it and smiled. “Clever.”

Jaina’s face was serious, even as she sucked her own essence from her wife’s fingers. “I’m pretty sure I told you what I want you to do,” she said, her voice a bit hard. “Now do it.”

“Oh, darling,” Sylvanas cooed, “I’m loving this side of you.”

She placed her hands over Jaina’s breasts, gently squeezing them, her chilled fingers helping to cool down Jaina’s heated skin. She then leaned forward and began licking them. Her tongue caressed the tops of her wife’s soft breasts, then slid lower, below each nipple, gentle licks on the swell of Jaina’s breasts that began to break the mage’s composure. Sylvanas smirked against Jaina’s skin and began sucking on her breasts, tongue darting out now and then, supplementing the suckling with light licks.

Sylvanas turned her attention to her wife’s stiff nipples, then looked up into Jaina’s eyes. “Just bite them?” she asked. “Anything else?”

Jaina considered for a moment then said, “I leave that up to you.” A slow smile played at the corners of the mage’s mouth and Sylvanas grinned wickedly.

Spurred on, the banshee sucked a nipple into her mouth and bit down gently. Jaina moaned and gripped a handful of Sylvanas’ hair. She did the same to the other nipple, then kept suckling until Jaina gave her more directions.

“Mm,” Jaina moaned, thoughtful, “the bedroom.”

Sylvanas’ ears perked up.

“We’re going to need more space.”

Sylvanas’ mouth dropped open.

“Bring the toy,” Jaina told her and the banshee obeyed, taking it from the box.

Jaina grasped Sylvanas’ free hand and led her to their bedroom. She climbed up onto their bed and moved towards the pillows, staying on her hands and knees. She lifted her arms and rested them on the headboard, then looked over her shoulder at her wife.

Sylvanas gulped at the position Jaina had taken and walked slowly towards the bed.

“Wait,” Jaina said. “The closet. Top shelf. I bought something recently, been wanting a chance to try it out.”

Sylvanas licked her lips and moved to the closet, sliding open the door. She looked to the top shelf and saw a box that she had not noticed before. She pulled it down and made her way back over to their bed.

“Open it, babe,” Jaina said, still watching over her shoulder.

Sylvanas did as she was told and let out a soft gasp when she saw what was inside. A grin slowly spread across her face. “Oh, Proudmoore, I’m absolutely going to enjoy this.”

She lifted one of the two harnesses out of the box and lightly fondled the attached dildo. It was roughly seven inches long and a few inches around.

“Hers and hers?” Sylvanas asked, chuckling. Jaina just smiled. Tentatively, Sylvanas lifted the dildo to her mouth and wet it with her tongue. She slipped it past her lips, soft groans escaping her throat with the effort, lubricating as much of it as she could with her saliva.

Popping it out of her mouth, she asked, “Where did you get these, by the way?”

“Gnome engineers make some wonderful things,” Jaina replied, “if you know where to look.”

Sylvanas gestured to the toy in her hand. “So do goblins.” They exchanged grins. “What happens now?” the banshee asked, smiling sinfully.

Jaina smirked. “I think you already know, babe.”

Sylvanas chuckled again. “What about the toy?”

“Oh yes...” Jaina mused. “Strip for me.”

Sylvanas began to undress, tossing each garment on a nearby chair.

“Keep those panties on, though.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Toy, please,” Jaina said, reaching out a hand.

Sylvanas put the vibrator in her wife’s hand and watched as Jaina slid it far into her mouth, eyes closed, moaning softly as she deep-throated it.

“My, my, darling,” Sylvanas said, her voice laced with desire, “you almost make me wish I had a dick.”

Jaina nearly choked as she laughed. She pulled the vibrator out of her mouth with a lewd pop, coughing slightly. “I’m glad you don’t,” she said. “I wouldn’t trade those fingers of yours for anything.”

Sylvanas chuckled, then asked sweetly, “Darling, if my fingers are so amazing, why do we have these?”

Jaina grinned at her. “Something different,” she said, “and I’m in the mood for a rough fuck.”

“Ooh,” Sylvanas said. “I like the sound of that, dear.”

Jaina smirked. “I’m planning on fucking you with the other one and I’m very much looking forward to that.” Jaina handed the vibrator back to Sylvanas. “Wet enough?” she asked.

Her wife regarded the toy. “Very much so.”

“I meant you, babe.”

“So did I, darling.”

Jaina licked her lips, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Go on, then. Your underwear should hold it in place.”

“Which setting shall I use?”

“The highest one.”

“As you wish.” She turned it on and adjusted the setting. It was quiet, but it shook almost violently in her hand and she exchanged a look with her wife, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“You can handle it,” Jaina said sweetly.

Sylvanas chuckled and lifted a leg, resting her foot on the edge of the bed. She pulled the crotch of her panties to the side and slowly slid the toy inside her, making sure she angled herself so that Jaina could watch. She snapped her panties back in place and moaned deeply, the intense vibrations nearly threatening to make her come right then.

Jaina seemed to understand exactly how close she was and said, “If you come before I do, I’m going to be very disappointed.”

“Understood, darling.” She pulled on the harness and stroked the synthetic cock, giving it a few test pumps in her hand. She looked to her wife, who was almost salivating at the sight of her. “You like?” Sylvanas asked, a sensual grin beginning to spread across her features.

“Yes, I do,” Jaina replied, almost in a daze. “Get over here and put it to good use.”

“Right away,” Sylvanas said, climbing onto the bed. The cock bobbed as she moved and Jaina let out a soft moan in anticipation. Sylvanas’ hands found Jaina’s hips and she dug her nails in a bit, making Jaina cry out softly. “You wanted it rough, right?” She moved one hand down, gripping the cock in her hand and smacking the tip a few times against Jaina’s swollen clit.

Jaina gasped and murmured, “Very.”

“Then rough it shall be,” Sylvanas said, her voice hoarse. She dug the nails of one hand harder into Jaina’s hip as she guided the cock to her wife’s soaked entrance with the other. “Ready?”

“Give it to me, Windrunner,” Jaina husked.

Sylvanas carefully slipped the tip in, testing Jaina’s arousal, before slamming it near to the hilt inside her.

Jaina screamed and cursed, the girth stretching her walls. She panted heavily, letting herself get used to the feel of it inside her. She felt the cock everywhere as her muscles clenched around it.

Sylvanas had started to thrust in and out, beginning slowly, wanting to ensure that Jaina could handle it. She moved her hands to Jaina’s breasts, using them to support herself as she began to pick up her pace. Deep, wet sounds filled the silence in the room, Jaina’s cunt squeezing the cock with her tight muscles every time Sylvanas pumped inside. Sylvanas dug her nails into soft skin, then pinched Jaina’s nipples hard, feeling the full-body shiver that went through the mage then.

Jaina was unable to speak, Sylvanas harshly working the air out of her lungs with each thrust. The cock was pushing her to her limit, filling her completely. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body, making her skin glisten.

She felt her limbs beginning to burn and ache, but she ignored the discomfort and focused on her impending orgasm. Every time Sylvanas moved deep inside, the cock rubbed against her front wall, bringing her closer and closer to release.

Panting heavily, Jaina finally found her voice and said gruffly, “Harder, Sylv.”

Sylvanas obliged, moving one hand back to Jaina’s hip and lightly pulling the mage’s hair with the other as she shoved the cock roughly inside then pulled out completely and repeated the action, before settling into a hard, fast pace, her hips pumping relentlessly.

“Rub my clit,” Jaina barely choked out. She was breathless, her head jerking back slightly as Sylvanas continued to tug on her hair. “How close are you?” she panted.

The vibrator was still pulsing inside Sylvanas, almost punishing her front wall. She had been close for a while, the combination of the toy inside her and the rush she was getting out of brutally fucking her wife was pushing her tantalizingly close to the edge.

“I’m right there, darling,” Sylvanas whispered, slipping a hand between them to play with Jaina’s clit.

“Come with me,” Jaina said quietly. “I’m so close, babe.”

Sylvanas cried out softly, her muscles clenching around the toy as she continued her assault on Jaina’s cunt. She tried to hold off her orgasm as long as possible, wanting to make sure Jaina got hers first.

“Darling, please...” she whimpered. “I... I can’t...”

“Don’t stop,” Jaina breathed, “I’m there.” Her entire body began to convulse as Sylvanas kept fucking her. The banshee’s thumb abused her swollen, sensitive clit with fast, harsh strokes and she cried Sylvanas’ name, sobbing as her orgasm crashed into her and she dropped her head to her arms, crying softly as she struggled to catch her breath.

Jaina briefly thought back to the first time she and Sylvanas had been together. It had been deeply intense, an experience unlike Jaina had ever known and it had been incredibly exciting. She whimpered, finding herself grateful that she was married to such an extraordinary woman, who could always make her feel this way, in every aspect of her life.

“Jaina...” Sylvanas said, barely above a whisper. She felt Jaina’s clit twitching under her thumb as she continued to stroke her. The mage was trembling and Sylvanas knew she could easily make her wife come again. Spurred on, she kept fucking Jaina, the cock bruising the mage’s cunt every time Sylvanas slammed into her.

Sylvanas dipped her free hand down, briefly rubbing her own clit. Suddenly, she was no longer able to hold back, coming with a loud, shrill shriek worthy of the banshee she was. She nearly collapsed on Jaina’s back, but forced herself to keep up her relentless pace as she pinched the mage’s clit, then gave it a soft flick with her nail, and continued stroking it hard.

The banshee saw Jaina tense up and then explode a second time, crying in earnest into her arms, the sound slightly muffled. Slowly, Sylvanas came to a stop, panting softly, trying to relax.

Ever so gently, she withdrew and stood up, abandoning the harness on the bed. She reached between her legs and turned off the vibrator, her body feeling a bit too sensitive to continue supporting its violent shaking. She licked her fingers clean, then crawled up to Jaina. The mage was still on all fours, but seemed to be ready to collapse at any moment.

“Lay down with me, darling,” Sylvanas coaxed, rubbing her back.

Jaina took a shuddering breath and carefully lowered herself down, her limbs burning and her muscles aching with the effort.

Sylvanas lay next to her, gently taking one of the mage’s hands in hers and bringing it to her lips, giving it a sweet kiss. Jaina was still sweating and breathless, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh, darling,” Sylvanas said softly, “are you all right?”

Jaina nodded and let out a quiet laugh. “I’m amazing,” she said, beaming, ”and so are you.”

Sylvanas smiled and wiped the tears from Jaina’s cheeks. “That was intense, my dear.”

“Very.”

“Can’t wait to be on the receiving end of that at some point,” Sylvanas said, chuckling.

Jaina grinned wickedly. “I hope I can live up to the expectation you set today. I thought you might actually break me and I loved every second of it.”

Sylvanas grinned back. “Darling, just your adoration might make me come again.”

“Oh?” Jaina murmured, growing excited. “Where’s the toy?”

Sylvanas gave her a look and smirked.

“Oh, I see...” Jaina said, licking her lips. “Let’s have some fun.”

Jaina gently pulled down Sylvanas’ panties, tossing them aside, then moved on top of her wife. She reached a hand down and tugged the vibrator out far enough to flip it on to a lower setting and then worked it back in, watching Sylvanas close her eyes.

Jaina slid down and took Sylvanas’ clit into her mouth, tenderly sucking on it, feeling Sylvanas tense up already. She briefly released her wife’s clit and murmured, “You weren’t kidding, babe.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Definitely not.”

Jaina went back to suckling Sylvanas’ clit as she slipped a finger inside next to the vibrator and curled it over and over against Sylvanas’ puffy front wall.

“Oh, darling,” Sylvanas moaned. “Just a little more...”

Jaina obliged, adding soft licks as she sucked and continuing to brush her finger right where Sylvanas needed it.

“Fuck...” Sylvanas murmured, her second orgasm washing over her. She panted and reached down to run her fingers through Jaina’s hair.

Jaina smiled and rose to her knees, carefully switching off the vibrator and sliding it out of Sylvanas’ dripping cunt. She brought it to her mouth and lapped up the banshee’s essence, a soft moan escaping her throat. She settled back in next to her wife, toy in hand. “We need another one of these.”

Sylvanas flipped over, opening the drawer of her bedside table. She produced another of the same vibrator, new in box. Jaina shook her head, amused, as she and her wife exchanged toys.

“Hers and hers,” Jaina chuckled, echoing her wife’s earlier sentiment regarding the harnesses. “I love you,” she said, her tone serious, tenderly kissing Sylvanas.

“That easy, huh? I get an ‘I love you’ for giving you a sex toy.” Sylvanas gave her a teasing smirk.

Jaina swatted at her wife and gave her an earnest look, stroking her cheek. New tears crept into the corners of Jaina’s eyes and her lower lip trembled a bit. Sylvanas regarded her with concern.

“Darling?”

“Hm?”

“Are you all right?”

Jaina nodded. “Sometimes I get like this, babe,” she said softly. “I just think about how lucky I am to have you and our kids and I get emotional.”

Sylvanas smiled and drew her wife close, passionately kissing her. “I love you so much, my dear.”

They touched their foreheads together and closed their eyes, taking a well-deserved rest.

After a while, Sylvanas broke the silence between them. “We’re still going out later, by the way.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jaina said, smiling.

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jaina chuckled lightly. “I mean, I’m terrified, but I’ll be with you. I trust you, Sylv.”

Sylvanas’ face lit up with a beautiful, content smile and she kissed her wife again. “Let’s nap a bit, then get ourselves a bath and we’ll take off.”

“Okay,” Jaina said, and within moments, the pair fell fast asleep.

***

A couple of hours later, the couple had awakened and bathed and were getting dressed.

“I’d recommend a skirt, my dear,” Sylvanas said as she slipped into a pair of tight pants and a casual top.

Jaina dutifully donned a skirt and blouse.

“Bring your cloak, too.”

Jaina pulled her cloak from the closet and drew it tightly about her shoulders. Sylvanas walked over to her, toy in hand. She knelt before her wife, then reached behind and unzipped Jaina’s skirt, letting it fall and pool around her ankles. She gently pulled down Jaina’s panties and dove between soft thighs, sliding her wife open with her tongue.

The mage took a shuddering breath and grasped a fistful of Sylvanas’ hair, swaying slightly on her feet. Sylvanas gently caressed Jaina’s clit with her tongue, feeling Jaina grow aroused with each lick. She pushed her tongue inside, tasting her wife, then drew back before the mage could get overly excited.

Satisfied that Jaina was wet enough, Sylvanas set the toy on a low setting to tease, then carefully slid it inside, watching Jaina’s breathing grow shallow. “Hold that in place, darling,” she said, her own finger preventing it from moving as Jaina slid a hand down to take her place.

Sylvanas pulled Jaina’s panties up and Jaina moved her hand, the fabric snapping to her skin, securing the toy within her. The banshee slid Jaina’s skirt back on, zipping it up.

“Ready?”

Jaina nodded slowly, squirming slightly. Sylvanas smiled at her and Jaina caught her gaze. “You’re enjoying this,” she said.

“Oh, what gave it away, darling?” She was smirking now.

Jaina frowned and shook her head. “I really hope we don’t get caught.”

“Don’t worry so much, dear.”

“I’ve never done anything like this, babe,” Jaina said quietly.

“I know,” Sylvanas said. “I won’t let anything bad happen, I promise.”

“I believe you.”

“Good,” Sylvanas said with a small smile. “Take us to Dalaran, would you? We’re going to have lunch at the Legerdemain.”

Jaina’s mouth fell open and she struggled to form a sentence. “That—it—are you cr—“

“Use your words, darling.”

Jaina smacked her wife’s arm hard and Sylvanas winced slightly. “Do you have any idea how crowded it’s going to be?!”

“Yes,” Sylvanas said, nodding, “that’s why we’re going there.”

“I hate you,” Jaina whispered.

“No, you don’t.”

Jaina sighed, resignedly. “No, I don’t.”

“Just this once, darling. And we can leave at any time, just please try to have fun. You may end up surprising yourself.”

“Doubtful,” Jaina said, “but I’ll try.”

Sylvanas pulled her wife into an embrace and kissed her deeply. Jaina relaxed a bit, softening. She drew back and began casting a portal to Dalaran, shivering slightly, her muscles clenching around the toy and her arousal dampening her underwear.

Once the portal was active, Jaina dropped her hands to her sides and drew in a shaky breath. Her wife took her by the hand and led her through.

They emerged in Dalaran, right outside the Legerdemain. Jaina gasped softly as she looked inside the inn, seeing it packed with people all enjoying meals and drinks.

“Sylv...” she began, then trailed off, swallowing hard.

Sylvanas squeezed Jaina’s hand reassuringly and pressed cool lips to her temple. “Come on, darling.”

Jaina let Sylvanas lead her inside, her steps slow and deliberate, mindful of the toy inside her, not wanting it to accidentally slip out. She was not sure if it was due to the gentle vibrations inside her or the sheer amount of people who could possibly catch her in such a sensitive situation, but she was growing wetter by the second. She felt a pang of guilt stab at her chest and she found herself realizing that she was actually deeply turned on at the prospect of coming in front of at least a couple dozen people while trying to hide it.

She took a shuddering breath as the hostess led them to a table and they sat down. Sylvanas had been right, as she usually was, and Jaina had absolutely surprised herself. She leaned back slightly in her chair, the vibrator moving just a bit deeper inside her as she shifted in her seat.

“You all right?” Sylvanas asked, looking about the room before briefly glancing at her wife.

“Fine,” Jaina said sincerely. She withdrew her cloak from her shoulders and carefully laid it across both her and Sylvanas’ laps.

“Very good, darling,” Sylvanas said, nodding her approval. She slipped a hand underneath the cloak and pulled Jaina’s skirt back slightly, beginning to caress her wife’s inner thigh.

Jaina’s lower lip trembled and she tried to keep her breathing even. She swallowed and looked around the room. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations and, from what she could see, no one was even glancing in her direction. She breathed a sigh of relief right as her wife’s hand slid her panties to the side and dipped deft fingers in, switching the toy to a higher setting.

Jaina’s breath caught in her throat and she coughed suddenly, a shiver running through her as the toy fluttered inside her. A few heads turned to look her way out of mild concern and she forced herself to smile politely, giving them a slight wave to indicate she was fine. She looked down, breathing in deeply to try and steady herself.

Sylvanas chuckled and bumped Jaina’s shoulder with hers. “That was close, dear,” she said, her tone deeply amused.

“Uh huh,” Jaina murmured, still trying to control her breathing. Sylvanas’ hand was still between her legs, cool fingers between her folds, languidly stroking near her entrance, giving the toy a few pumps deeper inside. Jaina was struggling to retain her composure the closer she got towards her release. Her walls squeezed the toy and she bit down hard on her lip then to avoid letting slip a moan, just barely piercing it, tasting blood on her tongue, as her wife pressed a single chilled finger to her clit and began teasing it with slow circles.

Jaina turned away, hiding her mouth with her hand, her breath hitching, her entire body beginning to tremble. “Sylv...” she said, her voice strangled in her throat.

“Close?” Sylvanas whispered, gently kissing the mage’s cut lip.

“Very,” Jaina whispered back. “Please...”

Sylvanas just smirked and pulled her hand away, leaving Jaina feeling stressed and deeply bereft.

“What?” Jaina gasped quietly. “Why?”

Sylvanas laughed lightly and slipped her hand back where it was, finger moving in quicker circles now. Jaina felt her body relax, the stress slowly fading away.

“I was just kidding,” Sylvanas purred, discreetly nibbling Jaina’s earlobe. “So impatient today, darling.”

“No,” Jaina said, trying desperately to keep her breathing even, “you’re just really, really enjoying teasing me more than usual.”

Sylvanas grinned and husked in Jaina’s ear, “Yes, I am, and I think you’re enjoying it far more than you let on.”

Jaina felt her cheeks burning. Her wife knew her so well. She was, in fact, enjoying everything about this whole excursion: the crowded room and all the people who could figure out what was happening if Jaina made one wrong move or sound, the toy deep inside her and pulsing against her walls, Sylvanas’ finger working her clit and bringing her closer and closer to the release she so desperately needed...

A bright, cheery voice startled Jaina and she gasped suddenly, making the server who had walked over to take their order jump in surprise.

“Oh! I’m sorry, is everything all right?” the young human woman asked, tightly clutching her pen and notebook to her chest.

Jaina cleared her throat, trying to find her voice. Her wife just regarded her with a smirk, hand still between her legs, now using a second finger to rub her clit. Sylvanas clearly had no intention of saying anything.

“Everything’s fine, honey,” Jaina said finally, plastering what was hopefully a reassuring smile on her face.

“O-oh, okay,” the woman said nervously. “So, w-what can I get you ladies today?”

Jaina looked to Sylvanas, tilting her head at her wife, hoping for a little help. Sylvanas smiled at her and said, “Two salads and a bottle of your best wine.”

“Of course,” the server said. “Coming right up.” She turned and left to get their order started.

Jaina heaved a sigh as Sylvanas chuckled beside her.

“Another close one, darling,” Sylvanas said, smiling.

“Thank you for making sure this will be a quick lunch, but—“

“You’re welcome,” Sylvanas cut in.

“—Fuck you for not saying anything when she first came over,” Jaina finished.

Sylvanas shook her head, amused, and kissed her wife deeply, using her free hand to thread her fingers through Jaina’s hair. When they separated, they noticed that multiple diners had turned towards them and Jaina wondered if the kiss had unnerved them.

“I love my wife!” Sylvanas announced to the room suddenly and Jaina felt her face grow hot with embarrassment and annoyance.

Some of the diners chuckled, others merely shook their heads, but all of them turned their attention back to their own tables.

“Are you crazy?” Jaina whispered hoarsely. “Why would you draw attention to us?”

Sylvanas raised a sly eyebrow. “Just making things a bit more interesting, my dear,” she said with a wink as her fingers moved to the vibrator and jacked it up to its highest setting. Jaina dropped her head as she gasped, tightly gripping her cloak in her lap with one hand and trying to discreetly cover her mouth with the other.

“You fuck,” she hissed through her fingers.

Sylvanas covered her own mouth to stifle her laughter. “Oh, I’m having so much fun with this, darling.”

“Believe me,” Jaina said through gritted teeth, “I’m well aware.”

“And you love it,” Sylvanas purred, leaning close and nibbling her earlobe again.

“Light help me,” Jaina murmured shakily, turning to Sylvanas, “yes, I do.” She was getting even closer now, the toy hitting every spot she needed, Sylvanas’ fingers abusing her clit. Her breathing grew shallow as she felt herself begin to tense, her muscles aching for release. She was almost there, just a little bit more...

“Here you are,” their server said brightly, setting down a salad in front of each woman and pouring two glasses of wine.

Jaina managed to catch herself this time, keeping her expression neutral, even as sweat gathered at her brow and her muscles clenched in anticipation. She looked up and thanked the woman as she turned to depart.

Trying to calm down, Jaina downed her wine in one gulp and poured herself another glass. Sylvanas was the picture of relaxation, taking a sip of her wine and then eating a few bites of her salad.

“Pace yourself, darling,” Sylvanas chided gently. Her fingers had further picked up their pace and she knew Jaina was trying to hold out as long as possible, clearly terrified of what her reaction would be as she came in front of a giant room full of people.

Jaina finished her second glass of wine, panting slightly. “I’m about to come in a public restaurant with at least a couple dozen people within earshot,” she said under her breath. “I need as much alcohol in me as possible to calm down.” She took a deep breath, the wine already going to her head because she had yet to eat anything. “Please, Sylv...”

Sylvanas kept two fingers on Jaina’s clit while her remaining fingers pumped the toy in and out hard. Jaina drew in a ragged breath, softly panting, trying to covertly glance about the room and make sure she was not going to be found out. When she saw that absolutely no one was paying any attention to her, she finally let herself go, her muscles violently contracting and her whole body shivering as she came so intensely that she was forced to bury her face in Sylvanas’ neck to muffle her emotion, panting softly, blinking back hot tears.

Carefully, Sylvanas switched the vibrator off completely and pulled her hand away, discreetly licking her fingers clean, and wrapping an arm around Jaina. “I’ve got you,” she whispered, “I’ll always have you.”

Jaina sighed in relief and sat back up in her chair, wiping her eyes with her napkin. Once she had recovered a bit more, she took another cursory glance about the room, watching everyone eat and engage in conversation. A pleasant din filled the dining area and Jaina found herself comforted by all the noise. She poked at her salad with her fork, then began eating.

Sylvanas kissed her temple and leaned in close to ask, “How are you feeling, Proudmoore?”

Jaina looked at her pointedly. “Sore.”

Sylvanas grinned.

“And it’s actually because of you,” Jaina said, her face flushing as she smiled back.

Sylvanas captured her wife’s lips in a kiss. “Ready to go home?”

“I think so,” Jaina said softly. She lifted her cloak off of their laps and stood, drawing it close about her shoulders.

Sylvanas stood as well, digging into a pouch on her belt and laying down more than enough gold on the table to cover their meal, along with a very generous tip. She wrapped an arm around Jaina’s waist and the two walked towards the entrance, bidding their server and hostess farewell as they passed.

Once they were outside, Jaina gasped softly, a worrying thought crossing her mind. Her wife regarded her with concern. “What if they knew?” she asked. “What if they just pretended not to notice? Or... what if they...” she gulped, “enjoyed it?”

A broad, sinful grin spread across Sylvanas’ face. “Perhaps they did.”

Jaina’s mouth fell open and Sylvanas reached up a hand to gently close it for her, chuckling as she did so.

“I’m not sure how to feel about that,” Jaina said, dropping her gaze.

“You mean, you don’t know if you should be turned on at the thought of a couple dozen people being turned on by you getting off?”

Jaina narrowed her eyes and frowned. “Yes.”

Sylvanas looked thoughtful and said with a smile, “Well, had I been in their position, and had I noticed that a breathtakingly beautiful woman was being brought to orgasm just a few feet away from me—especially by another, perhaps even more breathtakingly beautiful woman—I would have been incredibly turned on, my dear.”

Jaina rolled her eyes and Sylvanas chuckled. She turned serious after a moment and bit her lip. “I’m… not sure if that helps.”

Sylvanas decided to try a different tack. “How would you feel if you had been one of them?”

Jaina considered the question, then sighed, feeling defeated. “I think… I would have felt the same as you.” She shook her head, a bit amused now, and said confidently, “I would have been turned on and eager to fuck you, babe.”

“Attagirl,” Sylvanas whispered, still smiling. “How about we get home? We should have a few more hours to ourselves before your mother brings the kids back.”

Jaina nodded and cast a portal to their house. They stepped through, emerging in their bedroom.

“Let’s have a bath, darling,” Sylvanas said, already walking to the bathroom, “and perhaps after, we can go sailing for a little while.”

Jaina did not answer right away. She stripped and walked over to their bed where the box with the other harness lay.

“Maybe,” she called, “but there’s something else I’d like to do first.”

“Oh?” Sylvanas called from the bathroom. She shut off the water that she had just turned on and walked back out. Her lips twisted into a grin as she regarded her wife, wearing the harness and nothing else.

“It’s your turn, babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas plans a picnic with her wife, but her mother-in-law crashes their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back with 6k more words of fluff and smut and fluffy smut? :D
> 
> So I think I mentioned when I was writing _Unexpected_ that I was in the super early stages of adding another chapter to this. Then, I went and wrote _Broken_ , which damn near broke _me_ and I kind of desperately needed to go back to this series and add another installment to this smutfest with these two loving, adorable characters that I’ve had a blast shaping over several fics.
> 
> If you’ve read _The Promise_ , you’ll probably pick up on some light foreshadowing, as this chapter takes place a few months before the events of that story, which is the final story in the series.
> 
> [Mood music btw](https://youtu.be/lm5wPtheSu4). I fucking love Girls Aloud. I miss them so much.

Jaina awoke to an empty bed and frowned as she sat up. Sylvanas had likely awakened early to help see the kids off to Dalaran, as break was finally over and school was starting up again.

She checked the time. The kids were most definitely already at school. She grinned and rose from bed, then walked to the kitchen wearing only a smile.

“Morning,” she greeted her wife, who was standing at the counter with her back turned, busy packing what looked to be a couple of lunches for them. There were two closed knapsacks on the table and a large folded blanket on one of the chairs. “What’s all this?”

Sylvanas did not turn around as she answered. “We’re going to have a picnic,” she said.

Jaina smiled tightly. “First day we’ve had to ourselves in a while,” she pointed out. “I was sort of hoping we could be lazy.”

Sylvanas turned to her then, an appreciative grin on her lips as she drank in her wife’s body. “It’s still going to be a lazy day, darling.”

Jaina pouted and crossed her arms and Sylvanas looked disappointed at Jaina covering her breasts. “I was more hoping for the kind of day where we don’t have to put our clothes on.”

Sylvanas tilted her head at her wife and gave her a sweet look. “Come here,” she murmured.

Jaina sighed gently, uncrossing her arms, and walked over to her wife. Sylvanas knelt down, placing her hands on Jaina’s thighs. She tapped one with her fingertips and Jaina spread her legs apart, drawing a delicious moan from Sylvanas as she did so.

Jaina gripped a chair in anticipation, closing her eyes as Sylvanas pressed her mouth to one thigh, kissing a trail to her sex. She kissed soft folds, Jaina’s arousal deepening, leaving a light coat of natural gloss on her lips.

Sylvanas pulled back slightly to whisper, “Mm, have I ever told you how good you taste, darling?”

Jaina drew in a shaky breath and reached down with her free hand to stroke her wife’s hair. “Probably, but it’s something I’m okay with hearing more than once.”

Sylvanas chuckled and nibbled on Jaina’s thigh, leaving light marks behind. She rubbed Jaina’s legs, moving her hands in long strokes from her thighs, down to her ankles, and back up again.

Slowly, she kissed Jaina’s folds again, then opened her up, lips closing around her wife’s clit, sucking gently.

Jaina trembled, her breath catching in her throat. Sylvanas flicked her tongue out, licking the hood above Jaina’s clit, drawing out a gasp and making Jaina’s knees quiver. With the tip of her tongue, she tasted her wife’s juices, a soft moan escaping her. She used the flat of her tongue to lick Jaina all the way from her entrance to her clit. She exhaled a cool breath between Jaina’s folds, directly over her clit, holding Jaina’s thighs in place when she whimpered and nearly fell to her knees.

Sylvanas stood and hastily opened the robe she was wearing, revealing the harness Jaina had bought for her years before. It, along with the one Jaina had bought for herself, had seen plenty of use whenever the two had been in the right mood.

“Oh babe...” Jaina breathed, her mouth watering. She dropped to her knees, pressing her hands to Sylvanas’ thighs. She stroked cool skin as her tongue circled the tip of the synthetic cock. She wrapped her lips around it and took as much of it in her mouth as she could, moaning deeply as the tip hit the back of her throat. Her wife lightly gripped her hair and thrust gently into her mouth as she closed her eyes and sucked on it, coating the cock with her saliva.

Satisfied she had lubricated it enough, Jaina let the cock fall from her mouth, kissing the tip.

“Darling...” Sylvanas began, her tone thoughtful and amused, “is there a spell that can make me a man for a day?”

Jaina’s face flushed a deep red and she shook her head, laughing. “Not that I know of, though I wonder if there might be one in some obscure tome somewhere...”

“You’re so good with your mouth, my dear,” Sylvanas purred, caressing Jaina’s cheek as she stood. “I do wish I could have a dick for a day or just a few hours to enjoy it even more.”

The color in Jaina’s cheeks deepened further. “Maybe I’ll look into it.”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? I was... mostly joking, darling,” she said, chuckling.

With a shrug and a nervous smile, Jaina said, “Could be fun if I can find something.”

“Mmm,” Sylvanas murmured.

Jaina felt her arousal deepen. They had been mildly experimental in bed, but this was something else entirely, assuming that she could find a spell, if such a one existed. It was something interesting to think about, if nothing else.

Sylvanas twirled her finger then, indicating for Jaina to turn around. Jaina did so, but not before pressing herself to her wife, giving her a deep, sensual kiss.

Jaina put her palms flat on the table and spread her legs slightly. Sylvanas rubbed the tip between Jaina’s folds, coating it in her considerable essence. She guided the glistening cock to Jaina’s entrance and asked, as she always did, “Ready?”

Jaina responded as she always had, “Give it to me, Windrunner.”

Sylvanas obliged, burying the cock inside in one swift movement as her wife pounded the table and cried out softly, her walls stretching to take it all in.

Sylvanas wrapped an arm around Jaina’s stomach, pulling her upright for a moment and kissing her neck. Jaina turned to reach her wife’s lips, giving her a brief kiss before leaning back over the table. Sylvanas settled into a relaxed pace, listening to Jaina’s soft moans, watching as her thighs trembled. Each deep thrust nearly knocked the wind out of her and Jaina struggled to catch her breath.

Sylvanas gently caressed Jaina’s hips, then moved her hands to soft breasts that shook with each pump of her hips. She tweaked each nipple, drawing out quiet moans and gasps.

Jaina shivered, the cock moving steadily within her, rubbing the sensitive puffy ridge along her front wall. Her muscles clenched around it every time it filled her, Sylvanas’ pace giving her exactly what she needed. She felt herself growing close and opened her mouth to make a request, but Sylvanas read her mind, moving a hand between them and thumbing her clit.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too, darling,” Sylvanas whispered back.

Sylvanas increased her pace only slightly and worked Jaina’s clit in small circles, feeling her wife tense up and tremble. Jaina panted as her muscles tightened around the cock deep inside her, her body aching for release.

“I’m so close,” she said with a whimper. “Please...”

A knock on the door made both of them jump. Jaina’s heart pounded quickly and loudly in her chest. Sylvanas drew back the hand on Jaina’s clit and stopped her thrusts, the cock sitting still, buried inside her wife.

“Girls? It’s Katherine!”

“Oh my fuck,” Jaina muttered, leaning her forehead on her arms. “This can’t be happening.”

Sylvanas sighed. “Maybe she’ll just leave and think we’re not home...”

“I doubt it.” Jaina groaned as the orgasm she was so close to began to slip away, her muscles twitching in disappointment.

They stayed silent, waiting for Katherine to leave. They heard nothing for a short time and Sylvanas tentatively resumed her thrusts and pressed her thumb back to her wife’s swollen clit.

Jaina began to get close again, her entire body tensing, her breathing ragged. Sylvanas continued rubbing Jaina’s clit as she pumped her hips, her free hand gripping Jaina’s hip tightly for support. Jaina was shaking and panting, the cock inside her and Sylvanas’ thumb on her clit both bringing her just about to the edge.

She rested her forehead on her arms again, softly whispering her wife’s name, her body tensing up completely, mere moments from release...

“Girls? Are you home?”

Jaina whined and whimpered as Sylvanas stopped again. She felt her wife’s hand move from her hip to her back, rubbing slow, comforting circles into her skin.

“Your mother is nothing if not persistent, my dear,” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina felt her orgasm slipping away again, her muscles and nerves aching, pulsating, trying to keep it close. “She can wait,” Jaina said defiantly. “We’ve been so busy the last couple of weeks trying to spend time with the kids and get them ready to go back to school.”

Sylvanas tentatively resumed stroking her wife’s clit. “Are you sure?”

“I need you,” Jaina murmured in response.

Spurred on, Sylvanas quickened the pace of her thumb and began thrusting her hips hard and fast to match. Jaina felt her climax trying to build back up for the third time and closed her eyes, thinking only of her wife as she drew closer and closer...

There were more knocks on the door and Jaina hissed, “Don’t you dare stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Sylvanas whispered back.

Her nerves and muscles ached and burned from being denied twice before. With a muffled cry, Jaina shuddered violently as she finally found her release. She bit down on her arm to keep from screaming, intense waves and feelings of pleasure consuming her.

She slowly caught her breath, raising herself up with shaky arms. Sylvanas stroked Jaina’s hair as she carefully withdrew from her wife. She closed up her robe and gave Jaina a light smack on the ass.

“Oh...” Jaina murmured, standing up straight. “Do that again...”

A grin slowly spread across Sylvanas’ face and she obliged, giving her wife another light smack. Jaina shivered as a moan left her throat. She turned around and wrapped Sylvanas in a warm embrace, kissing her deeply.

There was another knock on the door to interrupt them and Jaina reluctantly drew back. Resigned, she said, “I’ll get my robe while you answer the door.”

Sylvanas nodded and smacked her wife’s ass as Jaina left the kitchen, Jaina’s cheeks burning as she chuckled. Sylvanas opened her robe back up slightly, pouting at the shining cock between her legs, wanting to remove the harness and enjoy her wife’s juices. She settled for licking her fingers and closed up her robe again, moving to the sink to wash her hands.

She sighed and began to make her way to the front door, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Somehow, she figured the plans she had made for her and Jaina alone were about to be ruined.

Sylvanas opened the door slightly, peering at Katherine through the crack.

“Didn’t you hear me calling and knocking?” Katherine asked, a worried expression on her face.

Sylvanas nodded and stammered, “W-we... were just trying to finish... something... in the kitchen.” She gulped.

“Oh,” said Katherine. “Making lunch?”

Sylvanas nodded again, relieved. “I’m taking Jaina for a picnic.”

Katherine’s face lit up. “Well, I wanted to surprise you girls and take you out to eat, but a picnic sounds wonderful!”

Sylvanas’ mouth fell open and she quickly closed it, trying to hide her shock. “Right...” she mumbled, defeated. “Of course you can join us...”

Katherine pushed the door open as Sylvanas stepped back and entered the house.

“Uh, Jaina? You almost done getting dressed, darling?” Sylvanas called awkwardly.

In their room, Jaina froze and bristled. Had Sylvanas really not managed to send her mother away? She scowled and pulled off her robe, walking briskly to a dresser for undergarments and her closet for a skirt and a blouse. She dressed quickly, slipping on a pair of flats as well, and opened the door of their room, heading out to see her mother and Sylvanas.

Katherine was seated on the couch in the living room sipping a glass of water as Sylvanas puttered around nearby in the kitchen. Jaina shot her a look and Sylvanas just shrugged and shook her head.

“Mother,” Jaina said, turning to the couch. “What a surprise.” Katherine turned to Jaina and beamed at her. Jaina swallowed and smiled back, instantly feeling guilty. She was being selfish. She and Sylvanas saw her mother on a relatively frequent basis, but even so, Katherine was getting on in years, just as Jaina was. Jaina was a few short months from fifty and she would sometimes find herself wondering just how many years she had left to spend with her mother.

Smiling again, tears in her eyes, Jaina sat down next to her mother and gave her a hug, holding her tight and burying her face in her neck.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s always so good to see you.”

“You too,” Jaina whispered.

From the kitchen, Sylvanas watched the display with a warm smile. She turned to the table and picked up both knapsacks and headed to her and Jaina’s room. She closed the door and pulled her and her wife’s vibrators from their respective packs and tucked them safely away in their bedside tables.

She slipped off her robe and carefully removed the harness. She headed to the bathroom to clean it and then walked back out to hide it away in the closet. She sighed gently, then dressed in a pair of casual pants and a blouse. She grabbed a pair of boots and tugged them on, hopping about with the knapsacks tucked under her arm, as she opened the bedroom door.

Jaina and Katherine were conversing on the couch when Sylvanas reentered the living room.

“So where is this picnic taking place?” Katherine asked.

“All over,” Sylvanas said, smiling at Jaina and Katherine’s confused looks. “We’re taking a zeppelin from Orgrimmar and eating as we travel. I rented one for the picnic, it’ll only be us on it. It’s been programmed to fly down all of Kalimdor and back, we won’t even have to worry about a pilot.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas. She felt guilty again for wanting to be selfish and spend time alone with her wife, but after hearing the plan for the day, she very much wanted them to have time for themselves.

Sylvanas gave Jaina a somewhat sad smile and shrugged at her. Katherine was delighted at the thought of exploring the continent on a zeppelin.

“Girls, we’re going to have so much fun today. I know I’m probably stepping on your plans, but I appreciate you taking me along with you.”

Sylvanas shook her head. “Not at all,” she said warmly, “we’re always happy to spend time with you.”

Jaina nodded her agreement. It was true, and she counted herself among the lucky ones to have such a solid relationship with her mother.

“I know the kids are back at school and you girls will get some time to yourselves, I just...” she trailed off, shaking her head. Jaina grasped her hand and tears filled Katherine’s eyes as she looked between her daughter and daughter-in-law. “I just wanted to see you. I love you both more than words can say.”

Worry filled Jaina and she shivered. “Is everything all right?”

Katherine smiled and kissed her cheek. “I’m fantastic, sweetheart.”

Jaina felt relief wash over her and she returned the smile. “Well,” she began, “if we’re all ready, I can port us to the zeppelins.”

Sylvanas went to the kitchen and put the lunches she had packed into the knapsacks. She rummaged through cupboards and drawers and found some snacks for herself, as well as an additional glass, and slipped everything into one of the packs. “That should do it,” she said.

Jaina stood and cast a portal. Sylvanas threw the blanket over her shoulder and walked over with both packs. One by one, they stepped through, emerging on one of the zeppelin towers.

Sylvanas greeted the goblins on the platform and the three stepped onto the reserved zeppelin. With a wave, one of the zeppelin operators pressed a big red button and the zeppelin took off.

“See you tonight!” one of them called as the others waved.

Sylvanas, Jaina, and Katherine waved back, then settled in, sitting down upon the blanket Sylvanas spread out on the zeppelin’s deck.

Sylvanas leaned against Jaina, chin resting on her wife’s shoulder as she opened up one of the packs and carefully withdrew a bottle of wine and three glasses.

“So, how’s life been treating you?” Katherine asked as Sylvanas poured the wine. “Anything new to report?”

Sylvanas and Jaina shared a look and shook their heads. “Not really,” Jaina said. “Pika’s doing very well in all of her studies.”

Sylvanas chuckled and Jaina swatted at her. “Of course she is, darling. She’s basically a miniature you. Very studious.” She kissed Jaina’s temple, smiling at the color rising in her wife’s cheeks.

Katherine regarded the two of them with a content smile. “How about Inzen? I know he’s been struggling a bit.”

“He’s trying,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina nodded, but she had a far-off look in her eyes. “It’s something we’ve discussed quite a bit. I’m not sure how to motivate him more.”

Sylvanas nuzzled Jaina’s cheek. “I always tell you the same thing, darling. He has to want it for himself. But if there’s something we can motivate him with, we’ll figure it out.”

“You’re right, per usual,” Jaina said with a sigh as her wife grinned at her. “And your smugness is unreal.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

They shared a sweet, loving look and the two of them momentarily forgot Katherine was with them as their lips met in a tender kiss.

Katherine reached for the bottle of wine and refilled her glass, taking a long drink. Jaina and Sylvanas separated, slightly embarrassed, reality dawning on them after a few moments. They smiled sheepishly at each other then turned to Katherine.

“Sorry,” they said in unison and Katherine smiled at them.

“Don’t apologize,” she said, shaking her head. “You’ve been together almost fourteen years and you’re clearly still as in love as ever. It warms this old woman’s heart, my loves.”

Jaina and Sylvanas grinned at each other. “How about some food?” Jaina suggested. She nudged Sylvanas with an elbow. “What did you make for us?”

Sylvanas dug into each pack and pulled out two containers, handing one to her wife and one to her mother-in-law. “Venison sandwiches and some fried potatoes.”

“Sounds delicious, sweetheart,” Katherine said, popping open her container and lifting up the sandwich.

Jaina opened hers as well and took out half of the sandwich. She took a bite as Sylvanas sipped her wine.

The three sat together in a companionable silence as they ate. Sylvanas pulled another bottle of wine from one of the packs and refilled all of their glasses.

Before long, Katherine began to feel a bit tipsy and silly. Sylvanas was amused, but Jaina was worried. “Are you all right?” she asked.

Katherine laughed. “I’m fine, my love. I don’t often drink this much. I forgot how freeing it can be.”

Sylvanas grinned at her. “Any stories to tell?”

Jaina pinched her and Sylvanas kissed her cheek.

Katherine turned to Jaina, a cheeky smile on her face. “Well, there was a time when your father and I sneaked away at night when you kids were asleep and went for a dip in the harbor...”

Jaina smiled. “That sounds like fun.”

Katherine waggled an eyebrow. “...Naked.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open as Sylvanas snorted. “Now, _that_ sounds like fun.”

Katherine covered her mouth, hiding her laugh. “We did that fairly frequently, and clearly our kids had no idea. The harbor masters and dock workers, on the other hand...”

Sylvanas was grinning. “They probably enjoyed the show.”

“Oh, I imagine they did. Probably the highlight of their day.”

Jaina hid her face in her hands, shaking her head. “I could have gone my entire life without knowing any of that, Mother.”

Sylvanas kissed her hair and Katherine was still laughing. “That wasn’t all we did...”

“Ooh,” Sylvanas murmured, intrigued. She smirked when Jaina hid her face behind her shoulder.

“So one time...”

***

The three women talked well into the afternoon and evening, laughing and sharing stories from their youth and polishing off a couple more bottles of wine. The zeppelin was finishing its route and close to returning to Orgrimmar.

“Oh girls,” Katherine began, “I’ve had a wonderful time.”

“Me too,” said Sylvanas. She poked Jaina in the ribs. “I don’t know about this one. You might have scarred her for life.”

Katherine laughed heartily as Jaina shook her head, her face a deep crimson, and chuckled in spite of herself.

“I’m fine,” Jaina insisted. “I’m just... a little more knowledgeable about my parents’... nocturnal activities than I would have liked to be.”

Katherine reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I think you’ll live, sweetheart.”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas agreed.

“Of course you’d take my mother’s side,” Jaina said, pouting.

Sylvanas chuckled and pulled her close. “Oh darling, I’m having so much fun with this.”

“Me too,” Katherine said, grinning. Jaina pouted at her as well and Katherine gave her a wink, then moved to a different topic. “So, we talked about the kids earlier, but what about you two? Anything new on the horizon?”

“Well,” Jaina began, grateful for the subject change, “we haven’t had to worry about money or anything while raising the kids which has been wonderful as we’ve been able to spend more time with them due to not needing to work, but...”

“But...?”

Jaina tucked her gold lock behind her ear and said, “I’ve sort of been wanting to return to Dalaran and maybe teach a class. Sylv and I have talked about it a few times. I can teach and she can work at the leatherworking shop. Craft armor from the animals she hunts.”

Katherine looked intrigued. “The two of you are incredibly talented and driven. I think you’ll have an amazing time. You’ll make a wonderful teacher, my love. And Sylvanas, I would love to see what dashing armor you create.”

Jaina and Sylvanas smiled at Katherine then at each other. They could not hide their excitement. Going back to work was something that they had discussed on occasion, something that they planned on once Pika and Inzen were old enough. Their kids were plenty old enough now and their discussions were close to becoming reality.

“We’re excited,” Jaina said, smiling. Sylvanas kissed her cheek.

“I’m looking forward to putting my hands to good use,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina, feeling the effects of the multiple glasses of wine she had drank, snorted and Katherine covered her mouth with her hands, laughing.

“What?” asked Sylvanas, feigning ignorance.

“Oh babe,” Jaina said, chuckling, “what am I going to do with you?”

Sylvanas dropped the act and leaned close, whispering, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Jaina blushed and pulled her wife into a kiss, then wrapped her in an embrace, leaning against her.

Katherine smiled at both of them and raised her glass. “To the best daughter and daughter-in-law I could ask for.”

Jaina and Sylvanas raised their own glasses. “To the best mother—“

“—And mother-in-law—“

“—That we could ask for.”

The three drank their wine and stood as the zeppelin came to a slow stop back at the tower in Orgrimmar.

“The night’s still young,” Katherine pointed out.

“Why don’t you have dinner with us?” Sylvanas suggested.

Jaina nodded, grasping her mother’s hands. “We can whip something up or go out—“

Katherine shook her head. “No, my loves. We had a beautiful lunch and exciting conversation and I am a bit tuckered out. I think I’ll turn in early, but you two should enjoy the night. Take the zeppelin for another spin, on me.” She withdrew a fair amount of gold from a pouch fastened about her waist and paid the goblin workers, whose eyes went wide at the sheer amount of coin they had been given.

Jaina smiled at her mother’s thoughtfulness and cast a portal to Proudmoore Keep. She stepped close and embraced her mother. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” She beckoned Sylvanas over and hugged her as well. She stepped back, a warm, gracious smile on her lips. She kissed their foreheads and nodded at them as she stepped through Jaina’s portal.

Jaina and Sylvanas looked at each other, happy tears shining in Jaina’s eyes. “I have the best mother,” she whispered, beaming.

Sylvanas chuckled and drew Jaina into her arms, kissing her sweetly. “Yes, you do, and I’m lucky to be a part of this family.”

After several moments, Jaina pulled back and asked, “What happens now?”

Sylvanas grinned. “Give me a quick portal home and I’ll show you when I get back.”

Intrigued, Jaina cast a portal to their house and watched her wife step through with both knapsacks. She sat back down on the blanket and eagerly awaited her wife’s return.

A few minutes passed, then Sylvanas walked back through with the packs. She gave a nod to one of the workers and the zeppelin set off again.

Once they were clear of Orgrimmar, Sylvanas opened one of the packs and began rummaging through it. “Lose those clothes, would you, darling?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jaina said and stripped naked, laying her clothes in a neat pile on the deck. She stood with her hands behind her back, regarding her wife with a wicked grin as Sylvanas pulled out her vibrator and harness. Jaina watched as Sylvanas wet the vibrator with her mouth, licking and sucking it as her fingers slipped between her thighs, stroking her open with chilled fingers.

Jaina grasped a handful of Sylvanas’ hair, moaning softly as Sylvanas pulled the toy from her mouth and teased her clit with it before slipping it inside. Jaina let her head fall back in a moan when Sylvanas flipped it to a medium setting.

“Mm, we’ll start there,” she murmured. “Hold that for me, darling.”

Jaina moved her hand down between her legs, pumping the toy gently inside her as Sylvanas guided her legs back into her panties and pulled them up to her waist. The toy shook inside her, pounding deliciously against her front wall, making her tremble. She would not come, not yet, not until she had drawn out at least one orgasm from her wife.

Sylvanas handed Jaina the harness and watched her wife put it on as she undressed.

“How do you want this tonight?” Jaina asked, wrapping one hand around the cock and stroking it.

“Lay down,” Sylvanas said and Jaina obliged, resting her hands behind her head.

Sylvanas dropped to her knees and straddled her wife. She leaned down, gripping the cock in her hand and wrapped her lips around it as her wife watched, licking her lips.

“I’m finding myself hoping that there is a spell to do what you want,” Jaina murmured, moving a hand down to brush Sylvanas’ cheek.

Sylvanas chuckled and looked up, a saliva trail dripping from her lower lip to the tip of the cock. “You want to try it, too?”

“Little bit,” Jaina admitted. “I don’t think we’re alone in wanting to experience life as the opposite sex for a day.”

“Definitely not, darling.” Sylvanas sat up and hovered over Jaina’s mouth.

Jaina licked her wife’s clit, thrusting her tongue lower, pushing inside. Her wife’s essence dripped onto her lip and she withdrew her tongue briefly to lap it up.

“You’re so wet for me,” Jaina whispered, then wrapped her lips around Sylvanas’ clit, giving it a few hard sucks.

“I always am,” Sylvanas whispered back and the two of them chuckled.

Jaina gripped cool thighs as she suckled her wife’s clit, then let her hands move to Sylvanas’ ass, giving her a light smack.

“Oh...” Sylvanas said softly. “Do that again...”

Jaina smacked her ass a second time, a bit harder than the first.

“Oh I like that, darling.” She stood up and faced away from Jaina, lowering herself down slowly, holding the cock in one hand and guiding it inside her as Jaina gripped an ass cheek in one hand and spanked her with the other. Sylvanas trembled a bit, feeling excited. She finished lowering herself down, the cock fully seated inside her.

Supporting herself on her wife’s thighs, she began bouncing on the cock, Jaina’s hips pumping lightly, letting her set the pace. She moaned, the cock filling her as she moved up and down along it, enjoying how deep it could fit inside her and shivering every time Jaina spanked her.

She stood up briefly and turned back around, wanting to face her wife. Jaina was smiling at her, the content, knowing smile of a woman who knew exactly what her wife wanted and was more than happy to give it to her.

Sylvanas leaned down and kissed Jaina, then pulled her wife up to a sitting position, groaning with pleasure as the cock’s angle shifted inside her, fitting impossibly deep within.

They continued to kiss, Jaina’s hands moving to Sylvanas’ breasts, fingertips caressing and kneading them, twisting each nipple in turn. Sylvanas slid her hands into Jaina’s hair and guided her wife’s head down to her breasts, tilting her head back when Jaina trapped a nipple between her lips, eyes closed as she moaned and sucked on the chilled nub.

Sylvanas settled her hips into a slow pace, rising up and almost letting the cock slip out of her, then sinking back down with a soft sigh, letting it fill her again. Jaina was still working her nipples and breasts with her lips and tongue, leaving her skin glistening with saliva.

Wrapping Jaina in her arms, Sylvanas sped up only slightly, hips rising and falling, the cock sliding against her front wall every time she moved. She was loving how everything felt and she realized she was in no rush to finish. She felt comfortable and safe and loved in her wife’s arms.

She looked up at the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly down at the two of them. The night air was cool and refreshing. Today had not gone the way Sylvanas had originally envisioned, but she was more than fine with that fact. Spending the day in the company of her wife and mother-in-law had made her happy and she would not have traded it for anything.

She leaned forward and kissed Jaina’s neck. “How close are you, darling?”

“Hm, not very,” Jaina replied honestly. “I... kind of don’t want this to end.” Jaina had wanted a lazy day in bed with her wife, but her mother had foiled those plans. She had initially been upset, but when she realized she was being selfish, and once the three of them had gotten on the zeppelin and began chatting the day away, she could only think about how happy she was in her life, how perfect everything was. She was so very, very lucky.

Sylvanas smiled and kissed her wife deeply. “You read my mind.”

Sylvanas slowed her movements and Jaina held her tight, lifting her hips a bit, lightly thrusting in and out. They kissed, their lips parting, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Sylvanas stroked Jaina’s hair, tangling her fingers in silky white locks, flowing in the breeze.

Jaina let her fingers trail down Sylvanas’ neck, ghosting over chilled skin. She sighed contentedly into Sylvanas’ mouth as they continued to kiss, then Jaina slowly moved her hand to Sylvanas’ breasts, caressing them. Her hand dipped lower, running over the well-defined muscles of her wife’s stomach, tracing them.

Sylvanas sped up again, beginning to get close. Jaina reached between her own legs and switched the vibrator to its highest setting, feeling it rumble and shake inside her, making her moan deeply. She pulled Sylvanas closer to her, pressing their lips together tenderly. Sylvanas rocked her hips against her and Jaina held her wife with one arm while she slipped the other between Sylvanas’ legs, pressing a gentle thumb to her wife’s clit.

Sylvanas’ head fell back, a murmured groan escaping her lips at Jaina’s soft touch. She was close, but she truly did not want this to end. She was so relaxed and cozy and she knew Jaina was as well. She kissed Jaina again, whispering, “I’m almost there, darling.”

Jaina was trembling in her wife’s arms. She wanted to stay this way forever. “Me too,” she whispered back. She blinked back tears, feeling emotional. “I love you, Sylv.”

Sylvanas kissed away her wife’s tears, blinking back her own, and said softly, “I love you, too, Jaina.”

Sylvanas’ hips rolled against Jaina’s as Jaina thrust upwards, matching her wife’s movements.

“Just a little more,” Sylvanas murmured, working her hips a bit faster.

Jaina kept her thumb’s pace on Sylvanas’ clit as she chased her own orgasm, the toy shaking rapidly, frantically, rubbing against the sensitive puffy ridge inside her, bringing her to the edge and letting her dangle there as she worked to bring her wife to ecstasy.

With a soft cry, Sylvanas’ lips crashed into Jaina’s, hands grasping her wife’s hair, pulling her ever closer as her entire body shook, her orgasm rushing through her like wildfire. She went limp in Jaina’s arms, taking a few moments to recover, then moved to slowly let the cock slide out of her. She pulled the harness off of Jaina, setting it down on the blanket. She tugged off Jaina’s panties and briefly looked at her wife, finding her shivering with desire, her eyes closed, her breathing shallow.

She was beautiful.

Sylvanas felt tears in her eyes again and she lay down on top of her wife, beginning a tour of Jaina’s body. Her mouth kissed and licked soft, warm, sensitive skin while her hands rubbed and massaged her breasts, stomach, and thighs. Finally, she settled in between Jaina’s legs, gently closing her lips over her wife’s pulsing clit. Her fingers played with the toy, quickly thrusting it in and out as her wife gripped the blanket tightly, her hips rising up off it.

“I’m close, babe,” Jaina said with a whimper, reaching to slip her fingers into her wife’s hair.

“I know,” Sylvanas murmured back and they both chuckled.

Crying out, Jaina felt herself tense up, body quivering, muscles tightening, nerves winding up, culminating in such a strong release that Jaina sobbed and covered her face with her hands. She breathed heavily as she shook, trembling almost violently as her wife carefully guided her through the waves of pleasure that consumed her.

Sylvanas sat up and switched off the toy, gently removing it and bringing it to her mouth, her tongue cleaning off her wife’s essence. She crawled up beside Jaina, laying down next to her, sweetly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Jaina flipped onto her side, running her fingers through her wife’s hair. “I love you.”

Sylvanas smiled and kissed her. “I love you, too.”

“What a day,” Jaina breathed.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas murmured. “I had fun.”

“Me too,” Jaina said. “And so did my mother.”

They chuckled and touched their foreheads together. “Your mother is quite the character, darling.”

Jaina blushed and agreed, “She really is. Even more so than I thought.”

“I, for one, enjoyed hearing all of her stories today. She’s such a strong, fascinating woman.” Jaina nodded and Sylvanas continued, “You’re a lot like her, dear.”

Jaina smiled and felt her cheeks flush. “I could only hope to be half the person she is.”

Sylvanas smiled as well and said, “Well, I think you’re just as amazing, if not more so.”

Jaina began to feel emotional again. Her voice wavering, she whispered, “How did I get so lucky?”

“ _You_?” Sylvanas said with a laugh. “How did _I_ get so lucky? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Jaina scooted closer and they kissed deeply, holding each other tight.

“So tomorrow,” Jaina said, “I have some work to do.” There was a twinkle in her eye.

Sylvanas lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh?”

Jaina nodded. “With any luck, I’ll find something and we can have some fun with it.”

Sylvanas grinned. “Even if you don’t find anything, we can still have some fun.”

Jaina grinned back, the color in her cheeks deepening. “I’m hopeful. I think there might actually be something out there and I’m going to find it.”

Sylvanas was impressed. “My, my... you are quite determined.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh darling,” Sylvanas said, “what am I going to do with you?”

Jaina raised a naughty eyebrow and pulled her wife closer, whispering in her ear, “If I find that spell... I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeppelin!
> 
> I had fun writing this. I wasn’t originally planning on Katherine being in the story, much less interfering with Sylvanas’ plans for a day alone with her wife, but I blame Mother’s Day coming up on Sunday and what would have been my mom’s birthday two days after that. I think I just miss my mom, lol.
> 
> Anyway, it felt nice writing some sweet and fluffy stuff again because writing _Broken_ kind of fucked me up.
> 
> I miiiiight do another chapter playing with the gender-swapping mentioned in the chapter. We’ll see. Maybe Jaina will actually find a spell to do that...
> 
> In any case, hope this was a light, fun read. Thanks for clicking. <3

**Author's Note:**

> <333


End file.
